Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (6 - 5 \times 1)) \times 6 $
$ = (4 + (6 - 5)) \times 6 $ $ = (4 + (1)) \times 6 $ $ = (4 + 1) \times 6 $ $ = (5) \times 6 $ $ = 5 \times 6 $ $ = 30 $